Please, Call Me Nick
by perspectivesinpaper
Summary: "Instead I'm just standing here as the sky grew darker and the rain fell harder. Silence lay around us amidst the faint sound of cars in the distance and the rain pitter pattering on the roof of his car." AU One-shot


**Just a one shot to try and get me back into the groove. An idea that's been swirling around in my head. Writing seems to have gotten harder during the expanse of time I have been idle.**

* * *

I'm late. I'm late. Tanya is going to kill me. I was supposed to be meeting the parents of my new student this morning and if I don't make it there she will personally see to my demise.

I sprinted through the barely occupied parking lot, slipping slightly on a puddle. I marched into the school almost getting my messenger bag caught in the front door as I was closing it.

To say that this morning wasn't a good one would be an understatement. I slept through my alarm, leaving me with barely enough time to shower nevertheless eat. On my way to the school some bum face in a fancy navy luxury sedan with a pretty sizable dent on the front fender cut me off in the road, which made me miss the exit for the Starbucks to get some tea and almost made me collide with a passing minivan. There's also the issue of the unusual downpour that seems to have decided to lurk over this usually sunny city this morning.

I walked straight into the main office, praying that I wasn't too late...to no avail.

Tanya was standing by her open office door, using her schmoozer smile at whoever was in her office. "I'm sorry that you weren't able to meet his teacher." Great.

I swallowed my guilt and cleared my throat gently, alerting Tanya of my presence. She turned sharply and gave me a light glare before plastering the smile back on her face and turning into her office. "Oh and it looks like she's just arrived."

I straightened out my dress and touched my hair, hoping that I looked some semblance of acceptable when the occupant of Tanya's office stepped out.

I eyed the man standing in front of me, dressed to the nines in a black suit and a crisp blue tie that looked to be tailor fit to his body. We locked eyes and he shifted to adjust his sleeves, an expensive looking watch briefly making an appearance, without breaking our stare. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, I would be lying if I said that I did not find him attractive.

Tanya cleared her throat, snapping me out of my stupor.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier. I got held up at home. I'm Jessica Day." I extended my hand towards him.

"Let's just hope that, that's not the case everyday." He retorted, all attraction towards him immediately flew out the window. Darn good looking men and their bu face attitudes. His grip on my hand was firm and left a tingling warmth on my fingers as we retracted. He gestured to a small figure hiding behind his legs that I didn't notice before. "This is my son, Alexander."

I knelt down to eye level with the kid and extended my hand again. "Hi there. I'm Ms. Day. I'm going to be your new teacher."

"Come on buddy." His father gave him a gentle tug and an encouraging smile, drawing him out of his hiding place.

"I'm Alex." The small boy whispered as he slowly stepped away from his father's shadow. He had pale skin, deep brown eyes like his father's, and a wild array of dark brown curls piled on top of his head. He eyed my hand carefully before meeting it with his.

"Well Alex, are you ready for your first day of school?" The little boy shook his head vehemently making his father sigh out in exasperation. I threw him a quick glare before turning to Alex."I know what you mean. Being the new kid isn't fun. But I promise you that you'll make lots of friends. Okay? How about we go check out your new classroom?"

He nodded timidly. I smiled at him before standing up and brushing off my skirt.

"I should be heading out. I have a meeting to get to." Alex's father straightened his tie and started for the door. He turned back and gave his son a faint smile. "Have fun on your first day, buddy." And with that he left.

I turned back to the small boy, his face set on a pout. My heart broke for the kid, giving me a firm resolve in helping him through his first day.

I gave Tanya a small wave before heading out the office with Alex. I pointed out to him the different landmarks like the cafeteria, the library, the gym, and the auditorium before heading into my classroom. There were hardly any people in the hallways because classes weren't going to start for another half an hour so the tour was completed in peace. I unlocked the door and switched the lights on, and gestured for Alex to come in.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He just shrugged and stood there awkwardly tugging on the straps of his backpack His eyes darted from the faint yellow walls that had different art works taped to it to the pile of pillows and a small area rug by the bookshelves in the corner. I placed my messenger bag on top of my desk giving him some time to explore the room.

When I turned around he still hadn't moved an inch, his eyes scared and lost. I wanted to cry for the poor boy. I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to be sitting right here with Robert and Allie. Don't worry. They're very nice. Each of you gets a cubby over there for your stuff where you can leave your backpacks and jackets."

The look of distress never left the poor child's face so I sat down on one of the chairs and stared him straight in the eyes. "You're going to be fine. If there's anything you need I'll be right there, okay?"

He nodded warily but gave me a faint smile. He turned towards his allotted cubby to place his backpack and jacket.

I made my way to the front of the classroom and started to prepare for class.

Recess was cancelled today because of the rain, so we just had some free time in the classroom. Tanya decided to drop in then, carrying a two cups. I smiled as I watched Alex laugh with Robert, waiting for Tanya to start the conversation.

"His father scared the pants out of me." She muttered as she sat on the edge of my desk. I nodded to her my thanks when she handed me one of the mugs.

"What's the deal with him anyways?" I asked as I sipped some of my tea. My eyes fluttering from the taste. God, I really needed that.

"He's this big shot lawyer in town. His car costs more than my apartment." She sighed.

"That explains the suit." I muttered.

Tanya took a generous gulp of her coffee before continuing. "I met his wife the other day though. She's worse than him. I honestly thought she was going to breathe fire at one point."

I laughed at her remark before setting my mug on my desk. "She can't be all that bad."

"Oh she was." The bell rang overhead, signalling the end of recess. "Have fun here, Day."

"And you owe me for being late this morning!" She exclaimed before the door closed behind her.

The day went on without much of a hitch. That was until dismissal. I was sitting on my desk, piling together the small projects that we worked on today when I heard a timid knock on my door.

I looked up from my work, noticing the small figure hiding behind my door frame. "Hey there Alex. Why aren't you at the gym with everyone else?"

"Everyone left and my dad wasn't there." He whispered as he closed the door behind him. "Is it okay if I stay here with you?"

I sighed as sadness gripped my heart at the small boy. "Of course."

I marked off the kids' work and organized them into their respective folders, letting myself go into a groove.

Finally, I finished organizing my lesson plan for tomorrow when I stood up and stretched. I turned around and jumped at the sight of Alex in the reading corner. It's been so quiet over the last hour that I forgot that he was even here. I glanced at my watch, frowning at the time. 5:47. Where the hell is his father?

"Alex?" I whispered as I walked towards the small figure. I was a few feet from him when I noticed that he was passed out. I sighed and rearranged the pillows around him to make him more comfortable. I headed back to my desk and tried to figure out how to contact his father when I heard fast and heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

I looked up just in time to see Alex's father, clothes a bit damp from rain, with a panicked look on his face. "Ms. Day. Have you seen…?"

I gestured for him to be quiet and pointed to the sleeping child in the corner. His eyes followed my pointed finger and I could visibly see the panic alleviate from his eyes only to be replaced by fury.

"Oh god." He turned back to me, his shoulders squared, fire blazing in his eyes."You should have called me. I left my number with your principal!"

Normally I would have been more calm in responding but I had not forgotten his quip earlier this morning concerning my work ethic, and there was just something about this man that pushed my buttons. "I wasn't made aware that that was my duty to call you when what exactly? When you forget to come and pick up your son?"

"Are you saying that I am a bad father?" His nostrils flared angrily.

"I'm saying that you should have made someone, maybe I don't know, your child and his teacher, that you wouldn't be able to pick him up until later today. Maybe then he wouldn't have to go to the pick up zone and wait there until he was the only one left."

My words seemed to have sobered him up as his figure slumped into a tired stance. "Fuck." he whispered as he rubbed his eyes. The action flexing his arm that were clearly defined under his rolled up sleeves.

"Would you like to take a seat?" I gestured to the small desks in front of me.

"No, no we should probably go soon." He sighed as he glanced at the small figure on the side of the room.

"I'm sorry for what I alluded to earlier. I was out of line." I said in a low voice.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I came here guns ablazing. It's just...he's my son and he's going through a rough time right now." He tugged at his hair with a sigh. Curiosity piqued my interest at what rough thing sweet Alex and possibly his father were going through right now; but I held my tongue, knowing that it was none of my business.

I finished packing up my stuff to give him a private moment to his thoughts. I sneaked glances at him, taking note of the dark circles below his eyes and the disarray of his clothing. He looked like a beaten man. So different from the confident lawyer that graced their presence this morning.

He stood up to retrieve his son so I stopped the sly looks and tried to make sure that I had all the folders I needed.

"Hey there buddy. It's time to go home." I smiled at the soft voice that carried through the empty room."Oof."

"Did you bring mommy home?" The small boy asked, his voice full of hope. The question rang loud across the room as time seemed to have stopped.

"No, Alex. I'm sorry." My hands stilled as I restrained my urge to comfort the two from the sadness and pain that seeped from their words.

I closed up my bag and turned to see Alex's father attempt to grab Alex's stuff while in his arms. I hurried towards them to assist. "I've got it."

"No, no it's okay. I can handle it." His father urged.

"It's fine. I'm on my way out anyway." He nodded silently, shifting Alex into a more comfortable position.

We walked in silence, our footsteps echoing around the empty hallways, lights switching on as we passed. I tugged at the fallen strands of hair from my bun, suddenly nervous.

"Have you...ahem...have you always taught first grade?" I startled a little at his voice next to me.

"I-uh- actually I taught sixth grade for the most part but they began letting teachers go without tenure but I got lucky that a position opened and I still had my foot in the door." I shifted. "You know we actually have an after school day care here. You can sign Alex up for it. That way you don't have to worry about him."

"Yeah I should get on that. I'm just not used to all of this yet. My wife-" He stopped suddenly, shook his head and walked on without finishing his thought.

We walked in silence the rest of the way into the slowly darkening parking lot. I opened my umbrella, which was luckily big enough to fit myself, Alex and his father. "I'll walk with you to your car."

"Oh you don't have to. I can…" He started.

"Alex is a wonderful boy. I would be sad if he missed his second day because he got sick from the rain." I smiled at him, knowing he would cave for the betterment of his child.

I noticed a small hint of a grin on his face as he replied. "I suppose that would be quite a travesty."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way towards his car. I opened the back door for him as he lowered his son into the car seat. "It seems like you had a pretty busy day at school. Kiddo is knocked out cold."

"Meeting new people can take its toll on you." I grinned as he carefully retrieved Alex's stuff from me and closed the back door.

The two of us stood in silence for a while under the shelter of my umbrella. Within me I was wondering what was happening, I knew I should move, this is the father of one of my students who had a wife although I was not clear as to her status as of yet. But I couldn't. Instead I'm just standing here as the sky grew darker and the rain fell harder. Silence lay around us amidst the faint sound of cars in the distance and the rain pitter pattering on the roof of his car.

He raised his hand and tucked one of the stray pieces of hair from the side of my face as he stared straight through me. I don't understand what was happening. I have never felt this level of attraction with anyone so instantly before. But I could see the turmoil in his eyes, so I turned my head, breaking our connection.

"I should go." I whispered. I made to leave but was stopped with his firm hand on my arm.

"Let me drive you to your car." His eyes wide with urgency.

"It's not that far off. I think I'll be fine." I grinned lightly as I readjusted the strap of my messenger bag.

"Exactly so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Come on." He steered me by my arm towards his passenger door, his grip loosening slightly as if giving me the option to get away.

When I made no effort to do so he opened the door for me and ushered me in, taking hold of my umbrella. Wordlessly I put on my seat belt and eyed the interior of his car. Everything was covered with dark leather and sleek silver. Half of the front panel was covered with a multitude of buttons surrounding a large screen. I guess Tanya hadn't been exaggerating much about the worth of this car.

He opened the door and shook out my umbrella before putting it on his side. " Now which car is yours?" He asked as he pushed a button to start a car bringing the dashboard to life. A button. What happened to the good old fashioned key turn?

I pointed at my battered red car two rows away and he simply nodded and switched gears, pressing his foot on the gas.

I watched our speed slowly tick by at the dashboard, also digital by the way. It must be a pain if this car's inner computer decides to malfunction. My eyes drifted slowly from the vehicle to its driver, from his firm grip on the steering wheel to the strained muscles on his neck. His tongue running through his bottom lip, his adam's apple bobbing at even swallow…

Suddenly he opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle, snapping me out of my stuppor. I didn't even realize that we had parked right next to my car. He opened my umbrella and quickly made his way towards my door, opening it for me. He gave me a flustered smile and handed me my umbrella back as we walked around the front of his car.

"Thanks again for staying with Alex today." He said as I unlocked my car and deposited my things.

"It was no problem, Mr. Miller." I smiled at him as he handed me back my umbrella.

"Please," he grinned "call me Nick." With another smile he turned around and got into his car.

I walked towards the drivers seat and started up my car, turning the key, reveling in the familiar rumble of the engine. I glanced up briefly when he honked his car as he passed in front of me, a large dent on the fender of his navy luxury sedan was briefly illuminated by my headlights before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Maybe I should enroll into Jess' creative writing classes and work on my need for descriptive imagery lol. Or maybe I just need a beta.**

**You can now track my updating times, thoughts, possible ideas on twitter: perspectivesinp**


End file.
